


Вэнгард

by lachance



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летом 1959-го вся французская резидентура пила чай с кунжутным маслом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вэнгард

Летом 1959-го вся французская резидентура пила чай с кунжутным маслом.

— Предположим, что некое высокопоставленное лицо дает своим агентам изначально неверные установки...

— Это он обо мне, — желчно заметил Контроль, выливая полную чашку прямо в горшок с многострадальным фикусом и отставляя хрупкий фарфор в сторону. Новое — феноменально колченогое — кресло для посетителей, установленное верными «мамочками», буквально заставляло даже высокого прямого Перси смотреть на Контроля снизу вверх, чем тот пользовался беззастенчиво, как всегда.

— И мы оказываемся в удивительно глупом положении перед всей французской резидентурой.

— Выменяли на чертежи брони «Вэнгарда» какие-то глупости о поставках пророщенного кунжута, — Контроль демонстративно отвернулся, выстраивая в ровную линейку своих фарфоровых собачек, — ты когда-нибудь видел таких идиотов, Джордж?

Смайли встал и посмотрел в окно — в туманную морось, сквозь которую даже днём таксисты предпочитали ехать со включенными фарами дальнего света. Потом потянул скрипучую раму на себя, впуская в кабинет немного свежего воздуха пополам с уличной сыростью.

— И имена связных! — Аллелайн повысил голос и нахмурился, будто от зубной боли. Контроль на мгновение обернулся через плечо, смерив Перси уничижительным взглядом, а потом повернулся к Смайли, сообщая ему с бесконечным усталым смирением:

— Перси думает, что нам нужны какие-то студенты из Бристоля, Джордж. — Контроль печально вздохнул, доводя построение английских бульдогов до идеальной военной симметрии. — Он думает, что мы здесь только и делаем, что гоняемся за краснокирпичниками, Джордж!

Бесконечное повторение имени Смайли, видимо, обладало для него какой-то особой магией, но это было просто одной из вещей, к которым все они привыкли за бесконечно долгие — сколько, тридцать, сорок? — годы службы.

Смайли вдохнул влажный, тяжёлый, густой воздух полной грудью, прежде чем мягко заметить:

— Лучше мы будем гоняться за краснокирпичниками, чем за собственным хвостом, не так ли?

Один из бульдогов с оглушительным звоном разбился от удара о полированную столешницу, и их осталось двое.

— И пока эти кретины будут вербовать студентов, сидя в баре «Тревеллерз», — Контроль спускался по лестнице быстрым размашистым шагом, и Смайли едва за ним поспевал, — я буду одним из тех индейцев, что продавали золото за бисер и огненную воду, и разве это справедливо, Джордж?

Выходили в дождь и влажную полутьму.

— Поймать такси?

— Пойдём пешком, — отмахнулся он, на ходу прощаясь с кем-то из ночных телефонисток, то ли Бетси, то ли Мэри, — сырой воздух исключительно вреден для твоих легких, — Контроль желчно ухмыльнулся, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Смайли раскроет над его головой купол зонта на длинной ручке.

Свет фонарей едва пробивался сквозь туман, оставаясь в воздухе неровными жёлтыми полукружьями, и влажный асфальт освещался только вывесками. В этом неровном сиянии Джордж едва успевал привычно отмечать, как вслед за ними скользят тёмные силуэты, едва различимые в полумраке.

— Следят, — устало констатировал Контроль, подходя ближе и беря его под руку, чтобы уместиться вдвоём под одним зонтом. — До чего топорно следят, ты в молодости и то работал лучше.

Смайли улыбнулся одним уголком рта, на мгновение накрывая ладонью сухие морщинистые пальцы на сгибе своего локтя.

— Все они — идиоты, — сухо продолжил он, глубоко засовывая свободную руку в карман плаща, — один ты чего-то и стоишь, — Джордж склонил голову к плечу, показывая, что внимательно слушает. — Хоть и цена тебе — гроши.

Он оставался верным себе, но долгие годы агентуры каждого из них учили слышать.

— «Вэнгард» всё равно спишут через год-другой, — Джордж удобнее перехватил ручку зонта и чуть склонился, понижая голос, — нет большого вреда в том, чтобы продать пару схем на сторону.

— Ещё скажи, что краснокирпичники — тоже люди.

— Красный кирпич — та же глина, — он спокойно пожал плечами, — нам решать, как ей распорядиться.

Контроль мрачно посмотрел на него снизу вверх и тяжело вздохнул.

— Если Аллелайн продолжит в том же духе, мы начнем жить на подачки от лягушатников. Ты давно был в Париже, Джордж?

— Три или четыре года назад.

Контроль улыбнулся, свободной рукой стряхивая капли воды с гладкой ткани плаща.

— Тогда привезешь мне открытку из музея Делакруа.

Столько лет совместной работы, успехов и срывов, разведки и контрразведки; столько шпионов на крышах и крыс в архивах, и тёмных фигур в подворотнях, и фонарщиков на столбах, а из них всех будто бы один Смайли за все эти годы научился понимать его правильно.


End file.
